List of Pokemon in the Adora Regional Pokedex
This is the list of Pokemon in the regional Pokedex of the Adora region. List of Pokemon in the Adora Regional Pokedex 001. Treecan 002. Saecrow 003. Prophegree 004. Lavide 005. Slycore 006. Sphinxent 007. Crockile 008. Malidile 009. Tetroxin 010. Spedge 011. Spiccio 012. Sentret 013. Furret 014. Tasmange 015. Tasverine 016. Taillow 017. Swellow 018. Snoot 019. Arctowl 020. Maggillar 021. Lartera 022. Flytera 023. Togepi 024. Togetic 025. Togekiss 026. Kittling 027. Foline 028. Taigeria 029. Zubat 030. Golbat 031. Crobat 032. Subtrat 033. Rodayno 034. Roggenrola 035. Boldore 036. Gigalith 037. Philosopal 038. Alchemyst 039. Lagdrop 040. Rubite 041. Aron 042. Lairon 043. Aggron 044. Railipede 045. Expressect 046. Dunsparce 047. Dunedrill 048. Magikarp 049. Gyarados 050. Basculin 051. Bascurage 052. Packar 053. Packaroni 054. Shellos 055. Gastrodon 056. Porifi 057. Amorphera 058. Absorphera 059. Bulbine 060. Flabebe 061. Floette 062. Florges 063. Buneary 064. Lopunny 065. Deerling 066. Sawsbuck 067. Rabbician 068. Habbician 069. Ralts 070. Kirlia 071. Gardevoir 072. Gallade 073. Solosis 074. Duosion 075. Reuniclus 076. Drifloon 077. Drifblim 078. Drifenburg 079. Elgyem 080. Beheeyem 081. Yuueffoh 082. Maedoo 083. Voodol 084. Litwick 085. Lampent 086. Chandelure 087. Beklude 088. Slendrob 089. Ferake 090. Phantump 091. Trevenant 092. Radwood 093. Pinepod 094. Propod 095. Trappod 096. Cottonee 097. Whimsicott 098. Petilil 099. Lilligant 100. Shroomish 101. Breloom 102. Ferroseed 103. Ferrothorn 104. Maersey 105. Barrestria 106. Peakoa 107. Shinx 108. Luxio 109. Luxray 110. Electrike 111. Manectric 112. Vulpix 113. Ninetales 114. Growlithe 115. Arcanine 116. Nymphest 117. Destrocust 118. Nincada 119. Ninjask 120. Shedinja 121. Zangoose 122. Seviper 123. Timburr 124. Gurdurr 125. Conkeldurr 126. Throh 127. Sawk 128. Pawnch 129. Armound 130. Handune 131. Knucknoll 132. Mienfoo 133. Mienshao 134. Cubone 135. Marowak 136. Marother 137. Druddigon 138. Gardigon 139. Noibat 140. Noivern 141. Axew 142. Fraxure 143. Haxorus 144. Slumbear 145. Felight 146. Smilovolt 147. Armubble 148. Glyptonent 149. Swinub 150. Piloswine 151. Mamoswine 152. Thawtle 153. Snorunt 154. Glalie 155. Froslass 156. Embrr 157. Lavalanche 158. Shivrawl 159. Shivounder 160. Nidoran F 161. Nidorina 162. Nidoqueen 163. Nidoran M 164. Nidorino 165. Nidoking 166. Kangaskhid 167. Kangaskhan 168. Kangaskhing 169. Rhyhorn 170. Rhydon 171. Rhyperior 172. Pastodon 173. Scutostoric 174. Skarmory 175. Drilbur 176. Excadrill 177. Lunatone 178. Solrock 179. Univoulder 180. Bagon 181. Shelgon 182. Salamence 183. Trapinch 184. Vibrava 185. Flygon 186. Sandile 187. Krokorok 188. Krookodile 189. Nazclyph 190. Sigilyph 191. Guardilyph 192. Rackal 193. Anublitz 194. Helioptile 195. Heliolisk 196. Wormite 197. Gobolsion 198. Sandeenie 199. Djinstorm 200. Yamask 201. Cofagrigus 202. Mummick 203. Sarcophist 204. Golett 205. Golurk 206. Medaria 207. Frillish 208. Jellicent 209. Carvanha 210. Sharpedo 211. Aquelic 212. Merfin 213. Puffine 214. Exine 215. Wailmer 216. Wailord 217. Shellder 218. Cloyster 219. Chinchou 220. Lanturn 221. Clauncher 222. Clawitzer 223. Skrelp 224. Dragalge 225. Relicanth 226. Reliwrath 227. Tempius 228. Tropius 229. Draypius 230. Skorupi 231. Drapion 232. Joltik 233. Galvantula 234. Scyther 235. Scizor 236. Preytis 237. Quirkenna 238. Shroach 239. Nebulasin 240. Heracross 241. Shriekey 242. Howlohm 243. Boltzu 244. Voltrellis 245. Goomy 246. Sliggoo 247. Goodra 248. Magnemite 249. Magneton 250. Magnezone 251. Klefki 252. Skelepto 253. Grimer 254. Muk 255. Myre 256. Elekid 257. Electabuzz 258. Electivire 259. Sparticle 260. Bondrogen 261. Tandemium 262. Phorentz 263. Ichthy 264. Lapras 265. Fangferno 266. Magby 267. Magmar 268. Magmortar 269. Flaery 270. Slugma 271. Magcargo 272. Numel 273. Camerupt 274. Slaba 275. Magmeral 276. Volcragma 277. Venomila 278. Corritor 279. Komodorous 280. Coceam 281. Larvesta 282. Volcarona 283. Larveidon 284. Tsunaclips 285. Pateus 286. Fileus 287. Apeus 288. Alladios 289. Synifer 290. Gaiagan 291. Sereos 292. Regirock 293. Regice 294. Registeel 295. Regigigas 296. Regidark 297. Reshiram 298. Zekrom 299. Kyurem 300. Ryuze See Also List of Pokemon by National Pokedex Number List of Pokemon in the Naloc Regional Pokedex List of Pokemon in the Colas Regional Pokedex List of Pokemon in the Naloc, Colas, and Adora Regional Pokedex List of Pokemon not in the Naloc, Colas, or Adora Regional Pokedex